<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mates by Mgmwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967187">Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgmwolf/pseuds/Mgmwolf'>Mgmwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgmwolf/pseuds/Mgmwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe everyone has an animal and everyone’s animal chooses mates for them. LAMP are mates in this universe and this story outlines how they first met eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman awoke to roaring, he quickly jumped out of bed and turned to his brother. “Really? It’s so early, why did you wake me up!” He exclaimed after looking at the clock to see it was 3 pm.</p><p>“It takes you awhile to get ready and I felt like if I was up this early you should be too.”</p><p>“You're lucky we have sound proofing or you would have woken up everyone in the dorms.” He mumbled tiredly. “And you're only awake because you skipped yesterday to sleep all evening.”</p><p>“Our human side can only help so much with our sleep schedule and our animal sleeps for 20-22 hours a day. Besides now you have 3 hours to get ready before breakfast opens!” </p><p>“Remus, like you said our human side can only help so much with our sleep schedule, and some of us don’t skip class to sleep. So at the moment I want to sleep more than I want breakfast right when it opens.”</p><p>“Well you’re up now so might as well get ready.” Remus pointed out before grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom. Roman sighed but took his advice and started to get ready.</p><p>He and Remus went to all their classes together since they had the same classes. Their early evening class was their theater class. Later at night they had animal communication and shifting. Shifting was their favorite though, but barely over theater. It was the one class they got to shift into their animal, which at their college was a lion. Lions prefer to be among their own species, so lions go to their own schools from preschool to college. They are very small schools and have an average of 40 lions, including staff. He does sometimes wonder how other species’ schools are. The teacher called them, breaking him out of his train of thought. “Now we are outside you may shift, just continue to explore the area.”</p><p>He turned to his brother and asked, “Want to race to the lake?”</p><p>“Of course,” he responded before taking off. Roman quickly followed and when they got to the lake they both collapsed. They both found nearby rocks to lay on and started talking.</p><p>“Do you think our mates will be lions?”</p><p>“Maybe, but probably not. Mates are near one another and around the same age. Our school has all the lions from nearby areas around our age. It would be highly unlikely our animals would choose mates further away or with a larger age gap.” Remus said, “Why, do you think your mates are lions?”</p><p>Roman had known he had more than one mate for as long as he remembered, since his lion chose them. He, like everyone else, had visions where his lion had met with his mates' animals. Though, again like everyone else, he sees blurry versions that he often forgets. Then last night, when he was trying to fall asleep, he saw his mates and one of them, he remembered, looked similar to a large cat. “Maybe, I remember seeing a large cat but there are a lot of big cat species. Do you have any idea who your mate is?”</p><p>“I think I might be getting better at communicating with my lion. During theater class, when I was ignoring the teacher, I saw a big yellow snake. I also can sense they’re close!”</p><p>“Really, how close is close?”</p><p>“Close, like within a few miles.”</p><p>“They might be in our town, we have graduation in a few days. When we get home I say we go around town trying to find your mate!”</p><p>“Sign me up!” They turned when they heard the teacher roar, before quickly running back.</p><p>A week later, he and Remus had found his mate, a python named Janus. After finding him they all talked and shared numbers. Since then Remus and Janus had been dating. Roman, a week after they met, had started to pack all the stuff he had at home. He was moving to a small town that was known for its many arts. It had several theaters that he was hoping to act at. His brother had chosen to go to a city instead, which incidentally was where Janus was moving to. He had said he stopped in town while heading there because his animal had sensed his mate nearby. After he put the last box in his car and said his goodbyes he had a vision of a bird, a dog, and a big cat.<br/>—<br/>Logan was starting to unpack his boxes of stuff. Although he moved into the small house a week ago, he was just now starting to unpack. After graduating he stopped by to visit his parents for a week, then headed over to the town he was living in now. He was planning to unpack the day he got there, but it had been time to sleep by the time he got there. He blames his odd sleep schedule on his animal, an owl. Since his animal is nocturnal he is awake at night but his human side is awake during the day. This made him sleep from 6-10 both am and pm. </p><p>Anyways, he had been too caught up getting started at his job that he hadn’t had time to unpack until now. He finally unpacked the last book, just in time for lunch. He stumbled a bit when he suddenly had a vision of a dog and two large cats. He quickly got his footing and shook his head, it was probably another ‘mate vision’. He had little care for his mates, all things considered they aren't too important to him. He quickly headed out for lunch, he looked around but only a small coffee shop seemed interesting. He shrugged and decided to go see what they had. The bell rang as he walked in.</p><p>“Hello gurl,” the person behind the register greeted.</p><p>“Salutations,” he replied, looking at the menu, “May I have the ham sandwich, blueberry muffin, and an iced coffee.”</p><p>“Of course, that will be 9.56,” Logan handed him a ten and he handed back the change. He quickly grabbed the things Logan ordered and handed them to him. Logan nodded to him and walked over to a table, he pulled out a book and read while eating. After finishing his food he put his book away, grabbed his coffee, and headed home.</p><p>At 10:50 pm he headed out for his job, a wildlife biologist at a nearby animal conservation. Thanks to his odd sleep schedule, he analyzes the differences in the conservation during the day and at night. It also helped that his animal could see in the dark. Not that he only analyzed, he usually only came into the conservation 2-6 times a week, counting mornings and nights separately. The rest of the time was paperwork and writing reports from home. He quickly walked into the small office and met up with his 2 coworkers, “Salutations, may I inquire as to what we will be doing tonight?” </p><p>“Hello Logan, we were told to look into the owl’s prey population. I think you should be a perfect match for that and we need to catch up on paperwork. It should take 10 minutes and afterwards we’ll work on the tours. Does that work for you?” One of his coworkers asked.</p><p>“That works for me,” They all nodded to each other and Logan headed out to start on his job.<br/>—<br/>Patton was working at the register when he suddenly had a vision of a bird and two big cats. He stumbled a bit before turning to Remy, “Do you mind taking over while I go bake?”</p><p>“Not at all gurl.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled before heading to the back to bake. He and Remy owned and ran the shop. Patton loved cooking and baking, Remy loved coffee, it was a win-win. Both of them wanted to open a coffee/pastry shop respectively and when they first mentioned it they agreed to work together. Patton had met Remy through his older brother, Emile, he and Remy were mates. Remy and Emile had met in highschool and after both moved to this town. Emile was going to college just out of town and Remy was doing odd jobs. 2 years later, when Patton graduated from high school, he moved into town, started at college, and started talking with Remy about opening a shop. In a year he and Remy had opened a shop. Fast forward 3 years, he and Emile graduated, he started working full time at the shop with Remy, and Emile got a job as a therapist. </p><p>All in all he had a good life. Except for the fact he hadn’t met any of his mates yet. He is sad that he hasn't met any of his mates yet, but he is optimistic since his visions are becoming clearer and he can since they’re closer. He shook his head and started baking. Emile came in when he finished setting a batch of cookies on the counter.</p><p>“I think you made enough Pat.” Emile laughed lightly.</p><p>“I may have gone a little overboard,” Patton admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“More than ‘a little’ gurl, you made enough to last the shop for a week.” Remy told him.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“I keep getting more frequent visions and I can sense my mates are closer.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Emile and Remy exclaimed in unison.</p><p>“Do you remember any specifics?” Emile asked.</p><p>“One of them is a bird, a big one who I think is gray. Another one is a giant cat with a mane, so they’re probably a lion. The last one is another big cat, about half the size of the lion, and pitch black.”</p><p>“You know one of their species now, that’s great! Do you want to go look through different animals to try and figure out the other 2s?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I still have stuff I need to do for the shop.”</p><p>“You have baked and done enough for today I assure you, I can take care of everything else.” Remy told him.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“100% Pat, as long as you tell me the second you find out what species your mates are.”</p><p>“Ok, deal!” Patton said while rushing upstairs to look at different species.<br/>—<br/>Virgil was curled up in a corner staring at a laptop screen hoping for something to hit him, whether it was inspiration or a truck was debatable. </p><p>He sighed and closed the laptop, he hasn't been able to focus since his last vision earlier today. He saw his mates, a great gray owl, masai lion, and a golden retriever. He figured out what his mates were a long time ago. From a combination of great communication with his animal and intense studying of animal species. He knew his mates were nearby, much closer than they were before. He could also tell they were going to meet soon, overall he was a nervous wreck. He was supposed to spend this time finishing the last chapter of his book and start editing, instead he spent it worrying about what his soulmates would think of him. </p><p>He looked at the clock and saw it was 3:08, about an hour before he usually goes to sleep. He got up and packed up all of his stuff, it was clear he wouldn’t get anything done tonight. After he finished packing up he left the library and started heading home. As he was staring at his feet thinking about how he is going to focus and finish his book, he ran into someone. He quickly grabbed the book they dropped and looked up at them. He was about to apologize awkwardly and run off when his animal suddenly told him this guy was one of his mates.</p><p>He swallowed and said, “Sorry about running into you, and knocking the book out of your hand.” Virgil quickly shoved the book back to the guy.</p><p>“It’s both our faults for not paying attention to our surroundings, but I must thank you for catching my book.” The guy-he really needs to ask his name-tells him.</p><p>“Your welcome.”</p><p>“So you are one of my mates?”</p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p>“I suggest we share numbers and meet up another time.”</p><p>“I’m good with that.”</p><p>After they exchange numbers and the guy starts walking away Virgil realizes they forgot to tell each other their names. He decides to just name the number mate 1 instead of asking the guy. Virgil rushes the rest of the way home and immediately lay down in bed to think about every weird thing he said in that conversation try to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>The next night he was at the library, still stuck on the last chapter, when his soulmate walked in. He spotted Virgil and looked surprised before walking over.</p><p>“Salutations, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. What are you working on?”</p><p>“I’m working on fishing my book, I’m stuck on the last chapter.”</p><p>“Could I perhaps help?”</p><p>“If it’s no trouble for you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t offer if it was.”</p><p>Logan, that was his name, ended up helping Virgil finish his book and while Virgil started editing Logan worked on work. After a few hours of silently working and enjoying the other’s presence they left and agreed to go on a date later that week.<br/>—<br/>Patton was excited to go to the newbie play. That wasn’t the official name but the locals called it that because it was the play all the newly grads performed. They had a few plays every year specifically for the newbies, so they were called the newbie plays. Patton loved going to them because he loved seeing and meeting new people. </p><p>He quickly found his set and shortly after the play began. In the beginning he was entranced by the play, but soon his attention was diverted. When one of the actors came on stage he could hear his animal telling him, that was his mate. When they made eye contact he saw the actor come to the same conclusion. He spent the rest of the play mostly focused on his newly found mate.</p><p>After the play he went out to say hi to and congratulate the actors, he also hoped to see his mate. He wasn’t disappointed.</p><p>“Hello, My Dear. May I ask the name of the lovely person before me?”</p><p>“My name is Patton! What’s yours?”</p><p>“My name is Roman, I came here to ask you, My Dear, on a date. Perhaps after I change out of this costume?”</p><p>“I’d love to, there is a nice diner down the road.”</p><p>“Then give me 10 minutes to clean up and we shall go to the diner.”</p><p>Half an hour later he was laughing at a story Roman told him when the door to the diner rang. He looked over to see if it was someone he knew and paused. There stood his other 2 mates. He tapped on Roman to get his attention than pointed at them. When Roman saw them his eyes lit up and he pulled Patton up to go say hi to them.</p><p>“Hello!” Patton said to get their attention, as flattering and romantic as Roman is it would be odd if he suddenly started flirting with them.</p><p>When they turned around the one in purple jumped and seemed to hide behind their other mate. The blue one coughed then said, “Apologies, you just spooked us. I’m assuming you noticed we are your other mates.”</p><p>“Yep, we wanted to ask if you’d sit with us? We have 2 extra seats!”</p><p>“That would be wonderful.” <br/>—<br/>“You own that coffee shop Patton?” Logan asked.</p><p>“Yep! Why?”</p><p>“I went there a few days ago, shortly after we all got our mate vision.”</p><p>“You 2 were so close to meeting first.” Virgil said, laughing slightly.</p><p>“It sounds like something that would be scripted in a romcom.” Roman agreed.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll be able to test that theory, you seem like the time to like romcoms Princey.”</p><p>As Roman faked offense they all were quite happy with their animal’s chooses in mates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who is curious; Logan is a Great Gray owl, Janus is a Burmese python, Remy is a Maine coon, Roman is a Masai lion, Remus is also a Masai lion, Patton is a golden retriever, Emile is also a golden retriever, and Virgil is a Black panther or jaguar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>